Sea, sex, sun… and suicidal tendencies
by Sanashiya
Summary: OS écrit pour le défi du forum Clamp fanfic. Le groupe arrive dans un monde où l'été s'éternise... Pour Fye, qui préfère un bon froid hivernal à une chaleur torride, c'est loin, très loin d'être la situation rêvée. Yaoi, KF.


Bien le bonjour la compagnie! Voici un petit one-shot totalement dénué d'inspiration et d'ambition, écrit sur le thème de l'été, en réponse au défi du forum Clamp-fanfic. J'ose espérer qu'il vous plaira un petit peu. ^^

Le défi comprenait quelques mots prédéterminés que voici : un _sifflet_, un _téléphone portable_ (ou cellulaire), un _DVD_, les _ondes_, les _piles_, du _papier_, des _mouchoirs_, _pourquoi_.

Titre : Sea, sex, sun... and suicidal tendencies.  
Rating : K+  
Diclaimer : tout appartient aux Clamp, à part des guest stars que j'ai disséminées à quelques endroits, saurez-vous les reconnaître ?  
Note : le titre m'inspirait pas du tout (comme toute cette fanfic d'ailleurs) donc je suis désolé de sa nullité et je demande votre indulgence. ^_^

* * *

J'ai passé mon enfance dans un pays de neige. Il faisait si froid que, quelle que soit l'époque, il y avait toujours un feu qui ronflait dans les cheminées du château ; et dehors, c'était toujours du blanc à perte de vue, à n'importe quel moment de l'année. Nos manteaux étaient doublés de fourrure, et quand on se glissait dans son lit la nuit, il fallait battre des jambes un certain temps avant de parvenir à réchauffer les draps glacés. Mais on s'y habitue rapidement, en fait.

Par contre, _ça_... c'est une autre histoire.

- La mer !! Mokona adore la mer !!

- Il fait si chaud ! C'est agréable, n'est-ce pas, Shaolan ?

- Oui, c'est vrai...

- Kurogane s'est endormi sur le sable !

- La _ferme_, boule de poil ! Je dors pas !

C'est donc ça, ce qu'on appelle l'été... Je ne connaissais pas.

Et je doute que ça me plaise.

xXxXx

Le ciel est infini, et la mer touche le bout du monde. L'air est si chaud que j'ai l'impression qu'il sort d'un four et qu'il me colle à la peau, et toutes les personnes réunies ici – sur ce lieu qu'on appelle plage, visiblement – sont à moitiés nus, leur peau dorée scintillant au soleil. Les enfants jouent dans l'eau et s'amusent à s'éclabousser, et les adultes restent immobiles sur le serviette – à _bronzer,_ d'après Mokona.

Et moi, je suis l'intrus, celui qui a grandi dans un pays de neige, celui qui est incommodé par la chaleur, par l'eau, par les cris, par les coups de **sifflet** des surveillants de baignade, par les odeurs d'huile de bronzage et les effluves de nourriture vendue par les marchands ambulants, celui à la peau livide et donc terrain parfait pour les coups de soleil – non... l'été, c'est pas une saison faite pour moi.

- Ca va, Fye-san ? demande une Sakura un poil inquiète.

Je me suis caché sous le grand parasol et, assis en tailleur, j'observe la foule hétéroclite des gens qui peuplent la plage. C'est fou comme tant de personnes différentes peuvent être réunies au même endroit. Et c'est incroyable comme ils sont nombreux...

Je souris.

- Bien sûr que ça va ! C'est agréable, comme coin.

Mensonge éhonté. Enfin, je n'en suis plus à un près, de toute façon. Mais Kurogane, qui bien sûr ne rate jamais les petits détails, me jette un regard sceptique auquel je ne réponds que par mon sourire habituel. J'aime bien Kurogane, mais il est _un peu trop_ perspicace à mon goût...

De toute façon, tout le monde ici à part moi a l'air d'apprécier l'endroit, et tout le monde avait besoin de vacances, et le fait qu'on soit tombés dans ce monde est – certainement – une chance. Inutile de tout gâcher...

Malheureusement, la princesse n'est pas loin d'être aussi perspicace que Kurogane.

- Vous voulez rentrer, Fye-san ? On pourra vous retrouver à l'hôtel, si vous voulez.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous, à la fin ? Même si la proposition est tentante, ça m'agace de voir que mes sentiments sont si faciles à déchiffrer. Alors je souris. Comme d'habitude.

- T'inquiète pas pour moi, Sakura-chan ! Regarde, Shaolan te fait signe de venir le rejoindre dans l'eau, tu devrais y aller.

- Mokona aussi ! Mokona veut y aller !

Avec la peluche blanche perchée sur son épaule, la princesse se décide enfin à laisser tomber, et part rejoindre Shaolan, ses pieds nus s'enfonçant dans le sable à chaque pas.

Il faut quand même admettre que le panorama est beau. La mer est d'un bleu sublime, et le sable est blanc, lumineux, comme s'il avait été décoloré par le soleil. Sur une carte postale, ou un tableau, ça ferait joli. Mais il fait chaud, il y a du monde, et il y a du bruit. Et je déteste ça.

En tout cas, tout ça n'a pas l'air déranger Kurogane, qui s'est paresseusement allongé sur le ventre, dans le sable, les yeux fermés. Est-ce qu'il dort réellement ?

- Kuro-chan, tu vas attraper un coup de soleil, je murmure. Tu devrais mettre de la crème.

Ça ne fait que trois jours que nous sommes arrivés, mais j'ai déjà pris des réflexes. Sors au soleil, mets ta crème. Va te balader, enfile ton chapeau. Surtout n'oublie pas ta bouteille d'eau. Si ces trois objets tu ne prends pas, le martyre tu souffriras.

Kurogane grogne, ce qui m'indique que soit il ne dort pas, et ma proposition est malvenue, soit il dort, et ma proposition est malvenue. Bon, tant pis. Je ne serais pas moi si je ne m'amusais pas à l'embêter...

- Tu veux que je te mette de la crème dans le dos ?

- Certainement pas ! bondit-il.

Bon, il ne dormait pas.

- Allons, Kuro-chan, ne sois pas timide ! Tout le monde fait ça, ici !

- Ben, pas moi ! En plus, j'ai pas besoin de crème solaire. Je suis assez bronzé comme ça, y'a pas de risque.

C'est vrai... Il est bronzé. Beau. Musclé. Les filles ne regardent que lui...

Décidément, je n'aime pas l'été.

xXxXx

En réalité, ce monde n'a rien d'un monde normal, et si nous y avons atterri, ce n'est pas par hasard. Bien entendu, fraîchement arrivés, on ne pouvait pas le savoir, mais des clients de l'hôtel où nous logeons, et d'autres personnes, rencontrées un peu partout, se sont fait un plaisir de nous renseigner sur l'état de la situation – pour le moins bizarre.

Depuis quelques mois, ça fait les gros titres des journaux, tous les jours, tous les soirs, à tous les journaux télévisés : _l'été qui n'en finit pas. _ Chez moi, c'était l'hiver qui avait lieu toute l'année, mais ici, l'été dure depuis six mois – le problème, c'est que, contrairement à Seles, ça n'a rien d'habituel.

- Tu penses que c'est dû à quoi, Kuro-chan ?

Il fait nuit, et Kurogane est allongé dans son lit, séparé du mien par une table de chevet, dans la chambre qu'on partage à deux. Elle est belle, cette chambre, dans le genre ambiance "bord de mer" ; parquet ciré de couleur claire, murs blancs, rideaux blancs et bleu pâle, draps assortis, petit balcon qui donne sur la mer et les palmiers...

- A ton avis, grogne le ninja.

Il n'a pas du tout l'air de vouloir faire la conversation – le problème, c'est que c'est toujours comme ça, et moi, j'ai horreur des silences gênés. Du coup, je suis toujours en train de monologuer.

- Évidemment, ça doit avoir un rapport avec la plume de Sakura. Le problème, c'est qu'on ne sait pas du tout où elle peut se trouver, et Mokona ne l'a sentie qu'une seule fois, et encore, à peine. Comment on va faire pour retrouver la plume si on ne sait même pas où elle est ? On est bien partis pour rester là encore longtemps. Je te parie qu'on va finir par tous se choper des coups de soleil... D'ailleurs, j'en ai pris un sur le dessus du pied aujourd'hui. Tu te rends compte ? La seule partie de mon corps qui était au soleil, et pendant cinq petites minutes, encore ! Il doit m'en vouloir, le soleil, c'est obli...

- La ferme !

- ... gé ! Mais demain je vais prendre ma revanche, je vais mettre de la crème solaire partout, partout, partout, et il n'aura plus d'endroit où m'atteindre ! Tu crois pas, Kuro-chan ? Enfin t'as de la chance toi, bronzé comme t'es, t'as pas trop à craindre les coups de soleil... Mais il faudra que tu m'aides à m'en mettre dans le dos, parce que j'y arriverai pas tout seul.

- Ferme-la, putain ! grince Kurogane, excédé.

Et là, je sais qu'il se dit "**pourquoi** je partage une chambre avec cet imbécile, nom de Dieu?". Ça se lit dans son regard. Et je sais aussi qu'il se demande combien ça coûterait de prendre une chambre pour lui tout seul. C'est là que je me dis que j'ai peut-être un poil trop forcé la dose – mais je préfère être engueulé que d'être ignoré.

En silence, je m'installe dans mon lit, et je repense à ce qu'on nous a raconté. Cet été qui ne se termine pas a déjà amené beaucoup de problèmes ; comme il fait beau tous les jours, la chaleur a provoqué le décès de beaucoup de personnes âgées. Les épidémies de maladies, amenées de régions voisines où là, par contre, c'est l'hiver, se répandent à toute vitesse à cause de la chaleur. Il y a sans cesse des pics de pollution, à tel point que l'usage de véhicules motorisés a été interdit en ville. La sécheresse a manqué de ruiner toutes les récoles agricoles, à cause de la restriction d'eau ; heureusement, de l'eau de mer a pu être filtrée et utilisée pour l'arrosage des champs.

Bien sûr, il y a aussi les bons côtés, comme le fait que la région s'est enrichie parce que les touristes ne cessent d'affluer, les fruits et les légumes qui repoussent à une vitesse folle – à condition d'être convenablement arrosés – et le fait que tout le monde soit toujours plus heureux sous le soleil.

Moi, je préfère la neige.

- Pourquoi tu soupires ? demande soudain Kurogane.

Je sursaute. Perdu dans mes pensées, je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il avait relevé le nez de son bouquin pour faire attention à moi – mais bien sûr, dès que je me tais un peu trop longtemps, il se demande ce qu'il passe. Il s'inquiète quand je reste silencieux, il s'énerve quand je parle... Faudrait savoir, un peu !

- Rien de spécial...

- A quoi tu pensais ? insiste-t-il, les yeux rivés sur moi.

- Je me disais juste que c'était mon premier été.

Il hausse un sourcil dans ma direction.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Je veux dire que c'est la première fois que j'assiste à un été.

Cette fois, je le sens déstabilisé. Génial ! J'ai réussi à surprendre Kurogane.

- Je suis né dans un pays de neige, j'explique.

En réalité, je n'y suis pas né, mais j'étais petit quand je suis parti de mon pays natal, et en plus, si je me rappelle bien, là-bas aussi, il faisait froid, la plupart du temps.

- C'était l'hiver toute l'année, je continue. Et la première fois que je l'ai quitté, c'était pour faire ce voyage. Et depuis qu'on se déplace en groupe, il a fait beau, certes, mais jamais un vrai temps d'été, comme ici. Donc, c'est mon premier été.

- Ah bon, dit-il simplement.

- Et toi ? Tu avais un été, là où tu habitais ?

- Oui. Au Japon, on avait quatre saisons, le printemps, l'été, l'automne et l'hiver. Doux pendant le printemps, chaud l'été, frais l'automne, et froid l'hiver. Normal, quoi.

Avec le temps, j'ai appris à relativiser ma conception de la normalité, mais je préfère rester silencieux. De toute façon, rien de ce qui a un rapport avec moi n'a jamais été un jour considéré comme normal.

- Et alors ? finit-il par demander, d'une voix un poil plus hésitante. Tu trouves ça comment ? L'été, je veux dire.

Non, je ne rêve pas, il vient bien de me demander quelque chose de personnel... Si j'avais cru ! Avec un sourire, je réponds :

- C'est pas ma tasse d'été.

Il me fixe d'un regard irrité, comme si le moment était propice à tout, sauf aux jeux de mots pourris. Eh bien, peut-être qu'il avait raison... Mais je n'aime pas quand les conversations prennent une tournure trop sérieuse, alors il faut toujours que je fasse le mariole. Quoi qu'il en soit, il retourne à son livre avec un geste agacé.

Je crois qu'on ne se comprendra jamais, lui et moi.

xXxXx

Encore une fois, on a tous échoué sur la plage, parce que tant que Mokona ne sent pas la plume, ça ne sert à rien d'essayer de chercher – et pourtant, ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé. Le parasol est devenu mon meilleur ami, et je songe aussi sérieusement à faire l'acquisition d'une paire de boules Quiès, comme ils les appellent ici. Sakura, Shaolan, Kurogane et Mokona sont à l'eau, tous en maillot de bain, tandis que je suis assis sur le sable, sous le parasol, en train de cacher ma peau blanche sous mon jean et mon tee-shirt, à attendre patiemment que la journée se termine. Si, le soir, le spectacle est plutôt beau, avec le soleil qui disparaît derrière la mer dans un dégradé de couleurs magnifiques, durant la journée, c'est autre chose. Tous ces corps, allongés sur leurs serviettes, luisant d'huile, chacun empiétant sur le terrain des autres, abandonnant au gré du vent leurs canettes et leurs **mouchoirs** usagés, personnellement, je trouve ça dégoûtant...

- Tiens ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais, toi ? T'es tout seul ?

Je sursaute, et en levant la tête, je vois un garçon en short de bain, bronzé, totalement inconnu, qui me sourit. Il a l'air bien plus jeune que moi – pas plus de la vingtaine – et, pris au dépourvu, je ne sais pas quoi répondre.

- Pourquoi tu vas pas te baigner ? T'aimes pas l'eau ? Elle est super bonne, pourtant !

Non mais de quoi je me mêle ? Si j'ai pas envie d'aller nager, c'est encore mon droit le plus strict ! Mais bon – ça doit faire partie de sa tentative de drague. Parce que oui, c'en est une ; et si je le sais, c'est que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on me fait le coup. Et c'est une autre des raisons qui font que je n'aime pas la plage : qui dit été, dit amour de vacances – c'est Mokona qui me l'a appris. Le concept peut être sympa, mais quand c'est moi qu'on prend pour cible, c'est nettement moins marrant. Ce que je me demande toujours, c'est comment ces gars ou ces filles (ça m'est arrivé avec les deux) arrivent à me repérer alors que je suis enfoui sous mon parasol, caché sous trois tonnes de vêtements. Ça sort de mon champ de compréhension.

- Qui t'es, toi ? grogne une voix qui n'aurait pas pu mieux tomber.

Le garçon lève les yeux vers Kurogane, qui fait deux têtes de plus que lui, regarde son corps bronzé, musclé, ruisselant d'eau, puis s'arrête sur visage du brun, qui a les sourcils froncés dans une expression encore plus meurtrière que d'habitude.

- Désolé, bafouille-t-il avant de s'enfuir sans demander son reste.

- C'était qui ? demande Kurogane en s'asseyant sur la serviette à côté de la mienne. Tu le connais ?

- Non, pas du tout.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?

- ... Se faire un amour de vacances, je suppose.

Je n'en dis pas plus, et Kurogane garde les sourcils froncés. Je commence sérieusement à me demander si je n'aurais pas mieux fait de rester à l'hôtel pour regarder un **DVD**. D'un autre côté, j'ai pu bénéficier de la vision de Kurogane, torse nu et trempé... non négligeable.

- Et les enfants ? Ils vont rester dans l'eau encore longtemps ?

- Non. Ils arrivent.

Il regarde en direction de l'eau, et en l'imitant, je les vois remonter en courant, Mokona sur les épaules de Sakura. Essoufflés, ils s'arrêtent devant nos serviettes.

- Mokona a senti l'énergie de la plume de Sakura ! s'exclame Shaolan. On va tout de suite chercher où c'est.

Ah, enfin un peu d'action !

xXxXx

Nos pérégrinations en ville n'ont rien donné de spécial, parce que, le temps qu'on y arrive, **les ondes** de la plume avaient disparu et on n'avait plus de point de repère. Mais comme il n'était pas question de retourner sur la plage, maintenant – pour moi, en tout cas – on a commencé à interroger tous ceux qu'on pouvait croiser sur ce qu'ils pensaient de l'été qui n'en finissait pas.

Le problème, c'était qu'il n'y en avait pas beaucoup qui savaient quelque chose.

- Moi, je pense que c'est à cause du gouvernement qui fout en l'air notre écosystème avec sa pollution et ses voitures, et la façon dont il pompe l'énergie vitale de notre planète ! s'exclama un type, grand, noir, avec un fusil à la place du bras (pas rassurant, d'ailleurs). D'ailleurs, j'avais envisagé d'aller faire sauter un des réacteurs d'énergie de la ville, mais cet été les a tous mis sur les dents, alors comme ça serait trop risqué, j'attends de voir comment la situation évolue.

- Moi, dit une fille blonde à l'air rêveur, je crois que c'est la faute des Boubignous à fourrure blanche. Ils ont d'immenses pouvoirs magiques, vous savez... Je crois qu'il n'ont pas voulu que l'été s'en aille, parce qu'ils aiment trop cette saison, et c'est devenu réalité.

Kurogane haussa un sourcil sceptique, mais à sa décharge, il fallait admettre que c'était difficile de prendre au sérieux quelqu'un qui avait des radis en guise de boucles d'oreilles et un collier de pâtes autour du cou.

- C'est simple, nous dit confidentiellement un beau jeune homme brun avec un long manteau de cuir et des lunettes réfléchissantes. C'est parce qu'il y a un bug dans la matrice. Ça arrive quand ils la modifient...

La matrice ?

- Bon Dieu, j'en ai marre, grince Kurogane, alors que nous sommes rentrés à l'hôtel. Y'en a pas un pour nous donner des foutues informations cohérentes ! On dirait qu'ils se sont tous passés le mot pour nous sortir une connerie.

- Tu sais ce que c'est, la matrice, toi ?

- Aucune idée, grogne-t-il. Ce gars n'était qu'un abruti.

Peut-être, mais il était canon...

Quoi qu'il en soit, ça ne fait pas beaucoup avancer le schmilblik, tout ça. Tout à coup, Shaolan déboule dans notre chambre, passablement agité – il en a même oublié de frapper avant d'entrer – et s'exclame :

- On a peut-être une piste !

- C'est Mokona qui l'a trouvée ! ajoute fièrement la boule de poil blanche qui loge sur son épaule.

- On a appris que le gouvernement a créé dans le plus grand secret une machine à faire la pluie et le beau temps !

Je cligne des yeux.

- Une quoi ?

- Une machine à faire la pluie et le beau temps ! Comme dans les Schtroumpfs ! s'exclame Mokona.

Je suis définitivement largué. Ce qui me rassure, c'est que Kurogane a l'air de l'être autant que moi.

- ... Les _quoi_ ?

- Les Schtroumpfs ! C'est une bd, c'est Yûko qui lisait ça, nous explique-t-il. Bref, dans un des albums, il y a une machine, et il suffit de tourner l'aiguille vers le temps qu'on veut avoir, comme par exemple, "beau temps", et les nuages s'en vont aussitôt ! Mokona pense que c'est la même chose.

- Comment en avez-vous entendu parler ? je demande. Ce n'est pas un canular ?

- Je ne crois pas, répond Shaolan sérieusement. On était en train de demander des informations à la mairie quand on a surpris les propos de quelqu'un qui était en train de parler avec son **téléphone portable**. Il n'a pas parlé de la plume, mais il disait que c'était sans doute à cause d'un dérèglement de la machine. Du coup, avec Mokona, on l'a suivi, il a pris peur, et il nous a avoué l'existence de cette machine. Il a aussi dit que les habitants ne sont pas au courant de son existence, parce que le gouvernement ne tenait pas à recevoir des protestations de leur part.

- Mokona pense que c'est la plume qui a déréglé la machine !

- C'est possible, admet Kurogane, mais on ne peut pas être sûr que ce soit la vérité avant d'avoir vu cette machine de nos propres yeux.

- Sakura est en train de dormir, répondit Shaolan. On ferait mieux d'y aller demain.

Est-ce que demain, tout sera fini, et nous pourrons enfin quitter ce pays ?

xXxXx

L'hiver, à Seles, quand il fait froid, on glisse une bouillotte sous les draps pour les réchauffer avant de s'enrouler dedans. On met du temps à se sentir bien au chaud, mais finalement, caché sous trois couvertures et un énorme édredon, on est vraiment bien douillet.

Ici, en plein été, j'ai beau dormir au dessus de mes draps et être vêtu du minimum syndical (assez tout de même pour que Kurogane ne crie pas au harcèlement sexuel), impossible de se rafraîchir. Je me tourne, et je me retourne, et je me roule sur mon lit sans parvenir à trouver une seule position confortable. Décidément, je n'aime pas l'été.

- C'est bientôt fini, ce boucan ? grogne le ninja d'une voix endormie. Y'en a qui essayent de pioncer !

Je me redresse. J'arrive pas à dormir, il est deux heures du matin, et je m'ennuie. En silence, je sors de la chambre, sans répondre au brun qui me demande où je vais, et je me glisse discrètement hors de l'hôtel, direction la plage.

C'est fou comme c'est autre chose, la nuit ! Il n'y a personne, vraiment personne, le sable n'est pas brûlant, le soleil ne tape sur votre peau comme un taré... Et pourtant, il fait bon. Il y a une petite brise qui joue dans mes cheveux, et en contemplant la lune qui se reflète dans l'eau noire, je me surprends à trouver ça vraiment agréable... En silence, je marche dans le sable. La lune est si brillante que j'y vois presque comme de jour.

L'air m'apporte une odeur iodée et vivifiante que les effluves de beignets frits et de crèmes solaires m'ont toujours cachée quand je suis venu en pleine journée. Le vent chaud fait frémir les feuilles des palmiers, les vagues s'échouent sur le sable avec un ronronnement incessant, et je m'allonge sur la plage pour contempler les étoiles – et elles sont nombreuses.

Si c'est ça l'été, j'aime. J'aime la solitude, le silence, la nature et la beauté, et tout est là, sous mes yeux, dans les reflets de la lune sur l'eau, dans le crissement des grains de sable qui s'échappent, poussés par le vent chaud, dans le chant des grillons cachés sous les feuilles...

L'eau vient me chatouiller les pieds, et je me redresse, surpris. C'est le tout premier contact physique que j'ai avec la mer, puisque je n'ai jamais voulu aller me baigner. De nuit, je l'imaginais bien plus froide... Mais non. Elle est bonne – pas froide au point de me faire frissonner, mais assez pour me rafraîchir. Je trempe les pieds dedans, et je contemple les vagues qui viennent les recouvrir. L'eau est si transparente que j'en vois les moindres détails, même de nuit.

Je souris.

Et il n'y a personne sur cette plage, personne pour se moquer de moi et de mon émerveillement. C'est la première fois depuis si longtemps que je connais un tel moment de plénitude... Il est deux heures trente du matin, et la mer, la plage, le ciel et les étoiles, tout est à moi, tout. Rien qu'à moi.

En silence, j'enlève le tee-shirt et le caleçon qui constituent mon pyjama, et je me glisse dans l'eau. Les mollets d'abord – puis les cuisses, la taille, jusqu'à ce que j'aie de l'eau jusqu'au cou. Elle est si bonne que j'ai l'impression de nager dans de l'air... Je m'amuse à plonger, à recueillir du sable et des coquillages au fond. En gardant les yeux ouverts, je distingue même à la lueur diffuse de la lune des petits poissons argentés qui s'enfuient, terrifiés par mes mouvements. Fasciné, j'essaye de les suivre, mais ils se sont déjà échappés, alors je remonte à la surface.

Quand je relève les yeux vers la plage, tout est toujours aussi calme, mais Kurogane est assis à côté de mon tee-shirt. Il me regarde sans rien dire, et j'ai l'impression que ce regard dure des siècles. Il ne parle pas plus lorsque j'arrive à côté de lui, ruisselant d'eau, mais il me tend une serviette qu'il a emportée avec lui depuis l'hôtel pour que je m'enveloppe dedans, et je commence sincèrement à me demander s'il s'agit d'un mirage ou bien du vrai. Mais la serviette a l'air bien réelle quand je la prends dans mes doigts.

- Merci... Tu dormais pas ?

Je m'installe à côté de lui, la serviette roulée autour de moi, et il répond d'un ton bougon :

- J'arrivais pas à dormir. Tu faisais trop de bruit.

Je souris, enveloppé dans ma serviette, et il reste silencieux un certain temps, avant d'ajouter à voix basse :

- Tu sais nager, finalement.

- ... Pardon ?

- Je pensais que si tu n'allais pas te baigner, c'était parce que tu ne savais pas nager.

Est-ce que c'est moi qui m'imagine des trucs, ou il s'est réellement soucié de moi ? Un peu surpris, je réponds :

- Non, je sais nager... C'est juste qu'il y a trop de monde, pendant la journée.

- Ah.

Il n'en dit pas plus, et le silence retombe. Mais ce n'est pas un de ces silences gênés dont j'ai horreur, pas du tout. Pour une fois, je le trouve agréable – et je suppose que lui doit se dire que c'est une bénédiction de voir que "l'imbécile de mage" a réussi à la fermer pour une fois ; quoi qu'il en soit, il ne dit rien non plus. On écoute juste le bruit des vagues et le son des grillons, et j'aurais bien aimé que ça dure toujours.

- Eh...

J'ai failli ne pas entendre son murmure. Un peu étonné, je relève les yeux vers lui. Il a l'air préoccupé, et je le contemple en silence, en me demandant ce qui lui passe par la tête en cet instant.

- Oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Kuro-pon ?

Il ne relève même pas le sobriquet – c'est là que je devrais me douter que quelque chose ne va pas, mais il m'intrigue, alors je n'y fais pas vraiment attention. Il répond lentement :

- Il y a un truc...

Je sais, on m'a toujours répété que la curiosité est un vilain défaut, et si je les avais écoutés, tous ceux qui me l'ont dit, je ne serais déjà plus là, parce que son ton hésitant si peu habituel et ses yeux qui restent obstinément fixés sur la mer n'augurent rien de bon – mais voilà, l'être humain ne rêve que de connaître ce qu'il ne sait pas, et moi, en l'occurrence, je veux savoir ce qu'il a à me dire.

- Quel truc ?

Grave erreur, sans doute.

- ... Je t'aime.

...

... Je...

Je quoi ?

_Pardon ? _

xXxXx

- La mairie est par là, annonce Shaolan. On va essayer d'en apprendre un peu plus.

Ce à quoi il a renoncé, en échange, c'est à essayer d'en apprendre un peu plus en ce qui concerne l'étrange ambiance de ce matin. Et pourtant, je suppose que ça crève les yeux de tout le monde : moi silencieux, et Kurogane qui maintient entre nous deux une respectable distance de dix mètres, son front barré d'un pli de contrariété.

J'avoue que m'enfuir comme je l'ai fait hier soir, ce n'était pas malin. Voire pas _du tout._ Mais j'ai vraiment flippé, et mes jambes m'avaient déjà porté loin quand j'ai réalisé que c'était pas la solution la plus intelligente de tous les temps.

Kurogane m'aime.

Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il était du genre à faire une déclaration d'amour en plein milieu de la nuit, de la façon la plus romantique qui soit, entre la mer, le sable et les étoiles. De toute façon, j'aurais jamais pensé qu'il était du genre à faire une déclaration d'amour tout court. Et encore moins à moi.

J'aurais bien aimé croire qu'il avait bu, mais si ça avait été le cas, il ne s'en serait plus rappelé au matin, et pourtant, quand nos regards se sont croisés au petit déjeuner, par dessus le bol de chocolat et le paniers de croissants chauds, j'ai su instantanément qu'il était complètement sobre cette nuit et qu'il s'en rappelait aussi bien que moi. Et vu les cernes qu'il se trimballait, j'ai pu constater aussi que lui non plus n'avait pas réussi à s'endormir.

Mokona a bien fait une réflexion à propos de nos têtes de morts-vivants, mais Kurogane lui a jeté un regard tellement glacial qu'il s'est tu aussitôt. Les autres ont vite compris qu'ils avaient plutôt intérêt à marcher sur des œufs, ce matin.

Bref, nous voilà tous en route vers la mairie, et l'ambiance est aussi légère qu'une chape de plomb. Sakura jette fréquemment un coup d'œil à Shaolan, qui le lui rend, et ils nous regardent rapidement, tous les deux, avant de se détourner. J'imagine qu'ils pensent qu'on n'a pas vu leur petit manège... Dieu que cette situation est embarrassante.

- Ça ne va pas être facile de trouver cette machine si son existence est rendue top-secrète, dit Shaolan.

Merci, Shaolan, de détourner la conversation. J'en profite :

- On pourrait se faire passer pour des chercheurs, comme la fois où tu as dit qu'on écrivait un livre...

- Pourquoi p...

- Ça marchera pas, grince Kurogane. Si cette foutue machine est réellement secrète, ça suffira pas.

Son ton ferait passer un blizzard pour une promenade de santé. Il m'en veut, c'est clair et net... Je préfère rester silencieux, et Shaolan répond :

- On ne sait pas si ça ne marchera pas tant qu'on n'aura pas essayé...

Kurogane lui jette un regard mauvais, mais le gamin ne se démonte pas et ne baisse pas les yeux. Ça c'est Shaolan ! Il a du caractère. Et il en faut, du caractère, quand on vit avec nous... Mais en tout cas, ça n'aide pas l'ambiance à s'alléger. C'est même encore pire...

C'est dans un silence presque total qu'on arrive à la mairie.

- Bonjour, dit Shaolan d'une voix assurée. Nous avons rendez-vous avec le maire.

La réceptionniste le regarde d'un air interloqué.

- Tous les quatre ?

Je vois Mokona manquer de bondir pour s'écrier "tous les cinq !" mais Sakura le rattrape à temps et le cache dans son sac à main, et Shaolan acquiesce, profitant de ce que la réceptionniste n'ait rien vu.

- Oui, ils nous a contacté à propos d'une solution pour cet été infini, que nous pensons pouvoir lui apporter.

- Ah, d'accord, dit la réceptionniste en hochant la tête. Je vais vous conduire à lui, suivez-moi, je vous en prie.

Trop facile ! Soit les employées de mairie de ce pays sont vraiment pas fut-fut, soit Shaolan a assuré comme une bête. Sans doute un peu des deux.

Elle nous conduit donc vers le bureau du maire, et nous dit de patienter jusqu'à ce qu'il en ait fini avec son rendez-vous précédent, avant de repartir à son accueil. Mokona tente d'alléger l'ambiance en racontant des blagues, et Shaolan et Sakura sourient, mais Kurogane reste froid comme la glace, et moi, je n'ose pas trop faire le malin.

Pourtant, je ne le déteste pas, loin de là... Il est vraiment à tomber, et en plus de ça, il a beau donner l'air d'avoir un mauvais caractère, je sais qu'il est foncièrement gentil. Malgré cette tendance qu'il a parfois à être un peu trop perspicace, il est tout à fait mon type de mec, et je tiens à lui, vraiment.

J'ai juste flippé. Pas seulement pour moi... pour lui aussi. Il ne le sait pas, bien sûr – les poules auront des dents avant que je me mette à lui parler de mon passé – mais tous ceux qui s'attachent à moi finissent par tomber dans le malheur et dans la déchéance. Et je ne veux pas que ça lui arrive, à lui en particulier, parce qu'il ne le mérite pas.

Et moi, c'est lui que je ne mérite pas.

Et pourtant, je l'ai blessé, profondément blessé. Le connaissant, pour qu'il en arrive à m'avouer de but en blanc qu'il m'aime, c'est qu'il est sans doute passé par un tas de périodes désagréables, comme celle du "oh my god, je suis amoureux d'un mec", ou bien la période du "j'ai accepté que je suis gay, maintenant je vais me taire et assumer mes sentiments en silence", suivi généralement par la période du "tain, c'est impossible d'assumer mes sentiments en silence!" pour en arriver le plus souvent au "c'est risqué je sais, mais il faut que je lui avoue, j'en peux plus".

Tout ça pour se prendre un râteau.

Et pas des moindres, encore.

Bon, tout ça reste de l'ordre de la supposition, basée sur des données personnelles, mais une chose est sûre, c'est qu'il a dû beaucoup prendre sur lui pour me le dire, et moi, j'ai vraiment agi comme un connard.

Alors je m'en veux, je m'en veux à mort.

Mais je n'ai pas le temps d'y penser plus longtemps, car le maire vient d'ouvrir la porte, et à voir son air interloqué, il est au courant qu'on a inventé un rendez-vous avec lui.

- Vite ! s'exclame Shaolan.

On s'infiltre dans la pièce. On ferme à double tour. On baisse les stores. On tient le maire en otage.

Le conciliabule peut commencer.

xXxXx

- Donc cette machine à faire la pluie et le beau temps existe réellement ?

- Oui.

- Mais nous ne pouvons pas la voir ?

- Non.

- Pour quelle raison ?

- Vous n'y êtes pas autorisés.

Ce maire est l'un des plus têtus que j'ai jamais rencontrés. Pas que j'ai eu l'occasion d'en voir des masses, en même temps – mon truc, à moi, c'est plutôt les rois – mais tout de même, c'est agaçant. Il n'a pas l'air de céder à la corruption. Son bureau est extrêmement bien ordonné, avec des **piles** de dossiers du côté droit, et de l'autre, toute sa papeterie, bien ordonnée. Question fringues, il est très propre sur lui, costume, chaussures fraîchement cirées... Il a l'air très méticuleux – mais certains petits tics, comme son œil droit qui frémit parfois, ou son pied qui bat la mesure sans qu'il puisse l'en empêcher, me font dire que cet été infini n'a pas du lui apporter que de très bonnes choses. Beaucoup de plaintes, sans doute, beaucoup de réclamations. Beaucoup de problèmes.

- Alors voilà, dit Shaolan d'un ton sérieux. Nous pensons être en mesure de réparer cette machine.

Il a dit le mot magique. Les yeux du maire s'écarquillent, et il s'exclame d'une voix incrédule :

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. Mais pour ça, il faudrait que nous puissions la voir, et aussi rencontrer son créateur, si c'est possible. Nous ne pourrons rien faire sans ça.

Le maire hésite. Visiblement, il craint d'avoir affaire à des charlatans, ou à des terroristes. Combien de fois on a du lui faire le coup, de se pointer en faisant semblant de connaître le pourquoi du comment, afin d'être rondement rémunéré... Shaolan semble le comprendre, car il ajoute :

- Nous ne demandons aucune rétribution d'aucune sorte, rien du tout. Vous avez tout à y gagner à nous laisser voir cette machine.

Bien sûr, il passe sous silence la plume – ce pays n'utilisant pas la magie, ça aurait sans doute paru trop suspect.

- Très bien, finit par céder le maire. Mais je dois vous avertir que vous n'aurez en aucun cas le droit d'être seul avec cette machine !

- Ça ne nous dérange pas, répond Shaolan aussitôt. Pas du tout. Je vous remercie de nous avoir accordé votre temps !

Il s'incline poliment, les yeux brillants, et le maire dit :

- J'appellerai le créateur de la machine pour savoir quand il vous sera possible de le rencontrer. Repassez demain.

Bon, eh ben, c'est pas encore aujourd'hui qu'on quittera ce monde...

Enfin, de toute façon, mon problème reste le même partout, ici ou ailleurs.

xXxXx

C'est quoi, le propre de l'été ? Qu'est-ce qui en fait une saison plus spéciale qu'une autre aux yeux des gens ? Depuis qu'on est arrivés, je me pose la question de façon assez récurrente. Les gens d'ici ont l'air vraiment heureux de voir que leur saison préférée ne se termine pas. Est-ce que c'est parce qu'ils détestent le froid ? Ou parce que cette ambiance "vacances", qu'ils adorent particulièrement, ne cesse de les entourer, même pour ceux qui ont repris le boulot ?

Je suppose que ça dépend de l'endroit où on passe l'été ; mais selon mon expérience personnelle, ça rime avec chaleur, baignade, sable, bronzage, sueur, mer, plage, coup de soleil, maillot de bain, glace... Il y a aussi le fameux concept de "l'amour de vacances", mais je préfère éviter d'y penser en ce moment. Quoi qu'il en soit, petit à petit, je réunis des informations sur cette saison qui m'est restée si longtemps inconnue, en me disant que peut-être, si je la comprends mieux, je pourrais l'apprécier. Le fait de détester me réveiller dans des draps trempés, agiter un éventail en tissu pour me rafraîchir, ou sortir sous le soleil de plomb, tient peut-être plutôt à un conditionnement de mon esprit qu'à mes goûts personnels...

Ce soir, j'ai encore quelque chose à rajouter à ma liste : l'orage.

Quoi de plus naturel qu'un orage d'été ?

Accoudé à la balustrade du balcon de la chambre que je partage avec Kurogane, je contemple le ciel couleur de plomb, et je regarde les éclairs silencieux fendre les nuages. La tempête est loin ; le son ne me parvient pas encore. Il ne pleut pas, et l'air est lourd et immobile ; tout est d'un calme effarant, les rues sont vides, la plage est presque déserte, le drapeau orange est hissé. Toutes les fenêtres sont closes, et la ville, si animée d'ordinaire, donne l'impression d'une petite mort, d'une Apocalypse miniature. Il y a quelques animaux qui hurlent au loin...

J'aime bien mieux cette version de l'été que celle si populaire de la plage sous le soleil.

Les premiers grondements du tonnerre me parviennent enfin, et comme d'habitude, je compte les secondes qui les séparent de leur éclair créateur, pour me faire une idée rapide de la distance. Depuis tout petit, je ne déroge jamais à cette règle – mais les orages se font rares quand vous habitez un pays constamment enneigé.

Dix kilomètres, peut-être ? Mais la tempête se rapproche, et ses nuages noirs et menaçants ne tarderont pas à survoler la ville. Le vent se lève subitement, apportant une fraîcheur des plus agréables, la poussière et le sable tourbillonnent dans l'air, et une canette vide roule dans la rue déserte ; le bruit métallique qu'elle provoque me donne une délicieuse impression de solitude et de paix, et pourtant, la tension qui règne dans l'air est presque palpable.

J'aime quand deux opposés se rejoignent.

Je sens les premières gouttes de pluie, tièdes et silencieuses, tomber sur mes mains, et bientôt, le vent charrie une odeur de terre que j'adore, celle du sol mouillé après une longue sécheresse. Les grondements se font bien plus insistants, maintenant, les nuages noirs sont tout près, et je hume tant que possible l'odeur de l'air, avant d'être obligé de fermer la fenêtre.

J'aimerais bien enfermer cette ambiance dans un flacon de cristal.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Il pleut, ferme la fenêtre.

Je tourne la tête vers Kurogane, qui est assis sur son lit, à me regarder d'un air neutre. Au moins, il s'est remis à me parler – peut-être qu'il jugeait que refuser de m'adresser la parole serait un peu trop inquiétant pour les enfants, et comme, malgré ce qu'il laisse croire, il se soucie vraiment d'eux, il a décidé de changer de tactique.

Maintenant, il fait comme si j'étais un inconnu. Il me regarde comme s'il ne me voyait pas – ou pire, comme s'il voyait quelqu'un d'autre. Comme en ce moment. Peut-être qu'il s'imagine être en train de parler à Shaolan ?

Je dois le contempler d'un air étrange, car il fronce les sourcils et répète :

- Tu m'as entendu ?

- ... Oui.

En réprimant un soupir de déception, je ferme la porte-fenêtre. Comme il fait sombre dehors, Kurogane a allumé la lampe de la pièce, et tout ce qui faisait cette ambiance si étrange disparaît dès que le rideau tombe devant la fenêtre. J'envisage vaguement de descendre dehors dans la rue pour continuer mon observation des variations d'un climat estival, mais il a déjà commencé à pleuvoir, et je me retrouverais trempé en moins de deux secondes.

Enfin, ça vaut peut-être mieux que de rester seul à seul dans une chambre avec Kurogane... Trois jours ont beau avoir passé depuis sa déclaration, les choses ne se sont pas vraiment arrangées. Des fois, je me réveille le matin, et je me rends compte qu'il est assis sur son lit et qu'il me regarde d'un air étrange – mais il détourne le regard dès que je suis réveillé, et redevient normal pour le reste de la journée.

En silence, je me glisse sur mon lit, un livre dans les mains, en écoutant la pluie tomber. Je n'avais pas fermé la fenêtre de cinq minutes qu'elle tambourinait déjà contre les vitres, accompagnée du rugissement du tonnerre. Je lève les yeux vers les rideaux, et...

Subitement, il fait sombre.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? grogne Kurogane.

Les éclairs illuminent la pièce continuellement. Ambiance de fin du monde.

- Une panne d'électricité, je réponds.

Le problème, c'est que la porte de notre chambre s'ouvre avec une carte magnétique. Pas d'électricité, pas de porte – et Kurogane ne tarde pas à le constater.

- C'est quoi ce foutoir ? On est coincés !

- Il faut attendre qu'il remettent l'électricité, je réponds calmement, en reposant le livre que je ne peux plus lire, faute de luminosité.

- Tu pourrais pas te sentir un peu plus concerné par tout ça ? grince-t-il.

- Je _suis _ concerné. Je ne peux plus lire.

Avec un soupir qu'aurait envié le Grand Méchant Loup devant la maison en briques des Trois Petits Cochons, Kurogane décroche le téléphone de la chambre... avant de se rappeler que ça ne sert à rien non plus, vu le manque d'électricité.

- Putain ! grogne-t-il.

Ouais. Manque de bol, d'être coincé ici avec moi, hein ? Je me lève, et je tire un peu le rideau pour contempler les éclairs.

- Referme ça ! siffle-t-il, sur les nerfs.

Je me retourne vers lui, et je le regarde d'un air stupéfait.

- T'aurais peur de l'orage, Kuro-chan ? je souris.

- Bien sûr que non ! rugit-il si fort qu'il couvre le bruit du tonnerre. Et m'appelle pas Kuro-chan !

Je ne lui avais plus donné de diminutif depuis cette fameuse nuit sur la plage. D'ailleurs, je n'avais pas non plus dit "Kurogane" – j'avais juste évité de l'appeler. Il faut croire que les vieilles habitudes sont tenaces : je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que le surnom était sorti de ma bouche.

Il me fixe d'un air irrité, et moi je le contemple. Un bref instant, ses yeux rouges sont illuminés par l'éclair, et il a l'air d'un démon sorti des Enfers... aussi séduisant, et aussi dangereux.

- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

Oui, pourquoi ? Excellente question ! Tellement bonne, d'ailleurs, que je sens avec horreur le rouge me monter aux joues – heureusement qu'il fait sombre, il ne le verra pas.

- Pour rien...

Le jour où Kurogane sera la dupe d'un de mes mensonges, les poules se mettront à danser la samba en bikini. Il s'approche d'un pas, et maintenant, je trouve que la distance qui nous sépare s'amenuise dangereusement...

- Dis-moi la vérité.

Oh, dieu. Vérité, j'ai toujours détesté ce mot. Et Kurogane est _si_ proche.

- Je me disais juste que tu avais les yeux rouges.

Eh bien, techniquement, ce n'est pas un mensonge, n'est-ce pas ? C'est juste la partie émergée de l'iceberg, dira-t-on. L'iceberg que j'ai à la place du cœur.

- Il t'a fallu tout ce temps pour t'en rendre compte ? se moque-t-il. Moi j'ai tout de suite vu que les tiens étaient bleus.

Oh, que je n'aime pas le ton qu'il prend pour me dire ça... Que je n'aime pas cette proximité entre nous ! Et dire que je suis coincé dans cette chambre avec lui, avec le Grand Méchant Loup !

- Je commence à te connaître, tu sais, dit-il d'une voix lente, comme s'il cherchait ses mots. Tu fais le malin pour amuser la galerie, mais quand il s'agit de choses sérieuses, il n'y a plus personne.

Il a pris mes poignets entre ses doigts de fer, et je lève les yeux vers lui, aussi paniqué qu'une biche prise entre les phares d'une voiture.

- Je dirais même que ça m'aurait inquiété si tu n'avais pas pris la fuite, continue-t-il. Ça n'aurait pas été toi. Alors on peut dire que je m'y attendais, en quelque sorte.

J'ai l'impression que sa voix grave m'hypnotise. Elle m'empêche de me débattre. En silence, je le regarde, les poignets toujours prisonniers, et il reprend :

- Ce n'est pas que j'attends une réponse, ou quelque chose du genre. Je voulais juste que tu le saches. Pas la peine de flipper comme ça.

Il en a de bonnes, lui !

- Menteur... Si tu voulais juste que je le sache, tu ne serais pas en train de me broyer les poignets.

Il semble réfléchir un instant, puis répond – sans me lâcher, évidemment :

- Peut-être.

Un éclair illumine ses yeux brûlants, et il s'empare de mes lèvres au moment où le tonnerre retentit avec un craquement terrifiant. Et je ne peux pas me débattre ni m'enfuir, parce qu'il enserre toujours mes poignets entre ses mains... Alors je fais la chose la plus impensable du monde.

Je lui rends son baiser.

Deux opposés se rejoignent...

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'aimer.

xXxXx

Nous sommes presque arrivés à l'endroit où se trouve cette Machine à Faire la Pluie et le Beau Temps, et je n'arrête pas de me dire que bientôt, très bientôt, je pourrai quitter ce monde, cet été, cette ambiance... Retrouver mes nuages, ma pluie, mon froid, et peut-être ma neige, avec un peu de chance.

Ici, l'orage s'est dissipé, le soleil et la chaleur ont repris leurs droits, les vacanciers ont repris leur plage, et moi, j'ai repris mes esprits. Et j'en avais bien besoin.

Si on s'était arrêtés au baiser, encore... Mais c'est loin d'être le cas. Je n'étais sans doute pas dans mon état normal, rendu nerveux par l'orage, par le fait qu'on était coincés dans la même pièce, par l'ambiance tendue, électrisé par ses lèvres, et je l'ai laissé ensorceler mes sens. Je n'ai même pas opposé de résistance...

- Fye-san, ça va ? Vous faites une drôle de tête...

C'est Shaolan. Les autres me regardent d'un air bizarre...

- T'en fais pas, Shaolan, je souris. J'ai un peu mal à la tête, c'est tout.

- Fye doit prendre un médicament s'il a mal à la tête ! crie Mokona. C'est ce que Yûko fait tout le temps quand elle a la gueule de bois.

- Je n'ai pas la gueule de bois, c'est juste une simple migraine...

Non, si j'avais eu la gueule de bois, encore, j'aurais pu avoir l'excuse d'avoir fait ça avec lui sous l'effet de l'alcool. Malheureusement, j'étais sobre, terriblement sobre. Et je m'en rappelle chaque détail avec une précision très malvenue.

- On y est ! s'exclame Shaolan. Le maire m'a dit que ça se trouvait là.

Devant la porte du bâtiment qu'il pointe du doigt, un homme est debout, en train d'attendre. Il a les cheveux châtain, des lunettes, et quand il nous voit, il nous sourit et se précipite vers nous.

- Je suis Aoki Seichiro, se présente-t-il avec un sourire enjoué. Le maire m'a expliqué pourquoi vous vouliez voir la machine. Venez, je vais vous y conduire.

L'endroit où il nous emmène a tout du laboratoire high-tech, très impressionnant, et je perds définitivement l'image romantique que j'avais d'une machine à faire la pluie et le beau temps, en bois avec un toit pointu, avec petite flèche dorée en guise d'aiguille pour indiquer le temps désiré, et des jolis dessins correspondant aux choix proposés.

Non, bien sûr, pas de ça ici. Tout est numérisé, calculé par ordinateur, rien d'humain, en gros. C'est l'assistant d'Aoki Seichiro, un beau garçon aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux dorés, en blouse blanche, qui nous emmène devant la fameuse machine. Elle est immense, métallique, à l'organisation interne parfaitement visible, et Shaolan scrute désespérément pour voir une trace de la plume.

- Cette machine a fonctionné pendant longtemps, nous raconte Aoki. Elle était très pratique, hiver comme été, mais il fallait penser à beaucoup de choses, comme aux précipitations, à calculer de façon très précise pour ne pas tomber en pleine sécheresse... L'été, modérer les canicules... Les habitants ignorent tout, bien évidemment, et la ville a acquis en quelques années seulement la réputation de paradis balnéaire... Ce qui l'a rendue très riche. Alors, quand elle a subitement cessé de fonctionner, le gouvernement a été très embêté.

- Comment a-t-elle cessé de fonctionner ?

- Je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé, avoue Aoki. Mais un jour, la machine ne voulait plus recevoir d'ordres ; elle restait bloquée sur la saison "été". Pour ce qui est de la pluie ou de l'orage, c'est dirigé par un autre programme informatique, alors on peut encore y avoir accès ; mais le programme principal étant bloqué sur "été", on ne peut accéder qu'aux températures de saison. J'ignore totalement ce qui a provoqué ce dérèglement.

- Mokona, tu sens la plume ? demande Shaolan.

- Faiblement, répond la peluche. Je ne saurais pas dire où elle se trouve.

Sa réponse lui vaut un regard fasciné de la part d'Aoki Seichiro, qui s'imagine sans doute être en présence d'un robot dernier cri.

- On peut visiter la machine ?

- Bien sûr, accepte Aoki. Kakyô, montre-leur l'intérieur.

La machine est si grande qu'on peut y pénétrer, à l'aide d'un porte métallisée ; et la visite a beau être intéressante et instructive, avec le beau garçon qui s'appelle Kakyô, qui nous en explique les moindres détails, Mokona ne sent que faiblement la plume.

- Pourtant, je suis sûr que c'est ici, marmonne Shaolan. Mon instinct me dit que c'est là...

Après une heure de vaines recherches, il faut bien admettre qu'il n'y a rien d'autre à voir par ici, à part une machine cassée.

- Je pourrai revenir ? demande Shaolan. J'aimerais bien continuer à essayer de trouver ce qui ne va pas.

- Vous êtes motivé, sourit Aoki. Tous les autres ont déjà abandonné... Mais si c'est ce que vous voulez, pas de problème.

Shaolan s'incline, le front soucieux, et nous sortons du laboratoire, tous déçus. Personnellement j'avais espéré qu'on trouve enfin la plume et qu'on s'en aille d'ici...

On dirait que ce n'est pas encore pour maintenant.

xXxXx

Le soir est tombé sur la ville, Shaolan est absent, comme d'habitude, parti avec Mokona explorer cette machine – c'est devenu une véritable obsession – et je suis assis sur mon lit à lire un livre, en profitant de ce que Kurogane ne soit pas là, et en redoutant la possibilité qu'il revienne bientôt. Ce n'est pas très pratique de l'éviter, surtout que les deux gamins et la peluche sont à l'affût des moindres informations, mais lui parler normalement, c'est juste impossible pour moi. Déjà, j'ai la trouille de ce qu'il pourrait me dire, et ensuite, je refuse qu'il me séduise comme la fois dernière. Sans compter que le fait de repenser à tout ce qui s'est passé, dans le détail, à chaque fois que mes yeux se posent sur ses lèvres, eh bien, ça n'aide pas vraiment à faire comme si de rien n'était. Alors j'évite de lever les yeux vers lui, j'évite de lui parler, j'évite de le croiser, comme ça tout est réglé. C'était une erreur monumentale.

Lorsqu'on frappe à la porte de ma chambre, je bondis, mais ce n'est que Sakura. Enfin, le soulagement est de courte durée ; je sens qu'elle a un truc à me dire sur la façon dont je me comporte avec Kurogane... et j'ai pas du tout, _du tout_ envie d'en parler.

Mais elle a un petit sourire malicieux, et quand je la fais entrer, elle se tourne vers moi et me tend un paquet enveloppé dans du **papier** cadeau.

- Joyeux Noël, Fye-san !

Je la regarde d'un air interloqué, et elle rit franchement.

- Je l'ai appris de l'hôtesse d'accueil, en bas. Il paraît qu'aujourd'hui, selon le calendrier de ce monde, c'est Noël ! Alors je vous ai acheté un petit cadeau. J'espère que vous aimerez bien...

Confondu de stupeur, je regarde le paquet qu'elle dépose dans mes mains, et juste au moment où je vais l'ouvrir, Kurogane entre dans la pièce, et nous regarde d'un air surpris.

- Joyeux Noël, Kurogane-san ! s'exclame la princesse, rayonnante.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de regarder son expression – il a l'air encore plus paumé que moi, ce qui n'est pas peu dire. Elle lui tend également un paquet cadeau et lui explique ce qu'elle vient de me dire.

- Mais il fait 30 degrés dehors, grogne-t-il. On fête pas Noël par un temps pareil. On est en été.

- Ce n'est qu'un prétexte, sourit Sakura. Je vais finir de préparer le cadeau de Shaolan-san et de Moko-chan !

Sans ajouter un mot, elle sort de la pièce en nous laissant seuls, son cadeau dans les mains, indécis. Kurogane me jette un regard comme s'il voulait me parler, mais je baisse les yeux avant qu'il ait eu le temps de le faire, et je continue à déballer le papier, jusqu'à découvrir une belle boîte de chocolats... Des chocolats de Noël.

Précautionneusement, j'ouvre la boîte et je les contemple. Si le cadeau avait été de la part de Mokona, j'aurais craint d'en manger, par peur que ce petit démon ait glissé de l'aphrodisiaque dedans, pour m'obliger à me réconcilier avec Kurogane. Mais venant de Sakura, ça me paraît peu probable, donc je m'autorise à en goûter un... et je ne le regrette pas : ils sont vraiment délicieux.

Puis je lève les yeux, pour découvrir quel cadeau Kurogane a bien pu recevoir, lui qui déteste les sucreries. Il est en train de se débattre avec le papier cadeau, et finit par un sortir un tissu noir qui se révèle être un tee-shirt, avec une inscription blanche dessus, stylisée, que je suis incapable de lire.

- C'est écrit quoi ? je ne peux pas m'empêcher de demander.

Il lève les yeux, surpris que je lui adresse la parole, et répond laconiquement :

- Shinobi.

- C'est quoi ?

- C'est une autre appellation pour ninja....

Je vois... Elle a donc bien choisi son cadeau.

- Alors, c'est Noël, murmure Kurogane.

Oui, c'est Noël, paraît-il, malgré le soleil de plomb et la chaleur qui ont régné en maîtres toute la journée, malgré le fait que des gens soient encore en train de se baigner dans la mer, malgré le fait que les filles se baladent en short et en débardeur dans la rue à 22 heures, parce qu'il fait encore trente degrés dehors...

Je le regarde enfiler son nouveau tee-shirt – qui lui va bien comme c'est pas permis – et je réalise qu'il faut que je m'excuse. Mais avant que j'aie eu le temps de le faire, un cri nous fait sursauter, tous les deux, et en passant la tête par la porte, je vois Shaolan dans le couloir, avec Mokona et Sakura. C'est Mokona qui a crié, bien entendu.

- Shaolan a trouvé la pluuuume !!

- Joyeux Noël, princesse !

Génial !! C'est un cadeau pour moi aussi, ça ! Je sors aussitôt dans le couloir, pendant que Sakura regarde la plume qui brille dans la main de Shaolan d'un air ébahi.

- Shaolan, tu l'as enfin trouvée ?

- Oui, enfin ! rayonne l'adolescent. Mokona ne l'avait pas sentie jusque là parce qu'il fallait essayer de donner un ordre à la machine pour que son énergie se fasse ressentir... Du coup, on a demandé à Kakyô de le faire, Mokona a senti les ondes de la plume, et je l'ai prise. Elle s'était cachée dans le disque dur sur lequel se trouvait le programme des saisons. Alors je l'ai récupérée...

- Et Shaolan en a fait le cadeau de Noël de Sakura ! crie Mokona, surexcité.

- Attends ! s'exclame Sakura, un peu perdue. Ne me la donne pas tout de suite, il faut que j'aille chercher vos cadeaux à tous les deux, pour Noël ! Sinon je vais encore m'évanouir...

Elle file dans sa chambre, et Shaolan la suit. Je m'apprête à aller avec eux, moi aussi, mais j'entends brusquement des cris qui viennent de dehors, et ça m'intrigue.

Et quand j'ouvre la fenêtre de ma chambre, seigneur !

- Kuro-chan !! je m'écrie, ébloui. Il neige !!

Dans la rue, les gens ne semblent pas en revenir ; ils crient, ils rient, ils râlent, mais la plupart courent dans tous les sens, ahuris – certains ont déjà sorti leurs pulls chauds et leurs écharpes, parce que la température est brusquement tombée. J'ai de la buée qui me sort dans la bouche à chaque respiration et le froid s'infiltre dans mes vêtements comme de l'eau. Mais le spectacle est trop incroyable ; la neige tourbillonne doucement dans l'air, sous la lumière des réverbères, et les flocons finissent leur course par terre, où ils fondent instantanément, puisque le sol a été chauffé toute la journée par un soleil de plomb...

- Il neige ! Regarde ! Il neige sur la mer !

- C'est parce que Shaolan a réparé la machine, en retirant la plume, commente Kurogane. Les gens de ce pays sont revenus en hiver.

- Oui, mais _il neige !!_

Je dois avoir l'air d'un gamin, à contempler la neige tomber, à essayer de l'attraper avec mes doigts, mais je trouve le spectacle tellement merveilleux que j'ai envie d'en rire et d'en pleurer à la fois.

- Tu aimes tellement l'hiver ? demande Kurogane, étonné.

- Oui ! Oui ! J'adore l'hiver ! J'adore le froid... Et je déteste l'été.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tout ce qu'on n'y trouve, ce n'est pas pour moi... Ni le soleil, ni la chaleur, ni la mer, ni le sable... ni les amours de vacances.

Je relève les yeux vers lui, un peu calmé, et il me rend mon regard.

- Le propre des amours des vacances, dit-il, c'est qu'ils ne durent pas plus longtemps qu'un été. Alors, si tu trouves que ce n'est pas pour toi... ça m'arrange.

Il me faut un temps avant de comprendre que s'il me dit ça, c'est parce qu'il envisage autre chose que du court terme... entre nous.

Le moment est venu d'être franc.

- Écoute... L'autre jour, on a fini par faire l'amour, mais... c'était l'ambiance du moment, et... finalement... je crois que c'était une erreur... Vraiment.

Son visage reste calme, et ses yeux ne me lâchent pas.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Parce que, euh... parce que c'est évident !

- Qu'est-ce qui est évident ?

- Que... qu'il ne faut plus que ça recommence !

- Et pour quelle raison ?

- Parce que... c'était une erreur !

J'ai la vague impression de tourner en rond, là...

- Parce que je vais t'attirer la poisse ! je finis par dire. Je l'attire à tous ceux qui s'approchent trop de moi.

Voilà, c'était ça, la vraie raison ! Un instant, je l'avais perdue de vue...

- C'est déjà fait, alors, commente-t-il simplement. Je t'ai dit que je t'aimais. On a fait l'amour ensemble. Que tu acceptes la situation ou pas, on est déjà proches.

Attends attends... J'avais pas vu ça comme ça ! Abasourdi, je relève la tête vers lui. Il m'attrape les poignets, comme l'autre jour, mais avec beaucoup moins de force.

- Si tu dois m'attirer des ennuis, ça arrivera de toute façon, dit-il. Alors puisque c'est ça, tu n'as plus aucune raison de t'enfuir.

- Peut-être que... peut-être que tu pourras y échapper si je m'éloigne de toi !

Il soupire, et pendant un instant, il ressemble de nouveau au Grand Méchant Loup. Je le sens sur le point de m'engueuler sévèrement, mais quand il répond, il semble n'avoir pas encore épuisé ses dernières réserves de patience.

- Je m'en moque. Ma vie a été pleine de malheur. Un peu plus ou un peu moins, ça ne changera pas grand chose, tu vois. Alors j'aimerais bien que tu arrêtes de fuir et que tu acceptes la vérité.

- La vérité, quelle vérité ?

- Le fait que tu sois amoureux de moi.

- _Pardon ?? _ Moi, je-

Ses lèvres me coupent la parole, et mon cerveau se vide instantanément. J'en oublie que j'étais en train de protester, j'en oublie qu'il vient de me sortir une phrase incroyable, et je reste focalisé sur ses lèvres, ses lèvres, ses lèvres sur les miennes... Son odeur bien à lui, et sa main qui glisse le long de mon dos...

Oh, seigneur... Il a totalement raison.

Lorsqu'il me lâche, j'ai la désagréable impression de ne plus pouvoir tenir debout sur mes jambes. Il me fixe, l'air moqueur, pendant que je m'accroche à son tee-shirt, l'esprit encore vidé.

- Mais oui, tu m'aimes.

- Pas... pas vrai...

- Si, c'est vrai. Sinon, tu n'aurais pas dit "on a fait l'amour". Tu aurais dit "on a couché ensemble".

- ... Tu m'expliques la différence ?

- Tu peux coucher avec n'importe qui.... mais on ne fait l'amour que quand on est amoureux.

Une telle logique m'achève. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire, et il le remarque, bien sûr.

- Quoi ? grogne-t-il. J'ai raison.

- Le problème, c'est que tu penses toujours que tu as raison.

- C'est parce que j'ai toujours raison !

- N'importe quoi !

Dans la rue, les gens sont toujours en train de crier, et de courir un peu partout en attrapant des flocons de neige. Le sol est en train de geler. Dans la chambre d'à côté, la voix stridente de Mokona nous informe que Sakura s'est endormie après avoir récupéré sa plume.

Et là, ici, il y a moi, en train d'embrasser Kurogane, les bras autour de son cou, tandis qu'il me serre contre lui.

- T'as un cadeau de Noël pour moi ? murmure-t-il, ses lèvres contre les miennes.

- Rien d'autre que moi, je réponds sur le même ton. J'espère bien que ça te suffit.

Pour toute réponse, il m'embrasse à nouveau, et mon cerveau se vide à nouveau... Et ses mains glissent dans mon dos, et mes lèvres dans son cou, et....

C'est bon.

Maintenant, je je crois que je suis prêt à faire face à n'importe quel été.

* FIN *

* * *

Voilà voilà... *court se cacher* je sais que ce n'est pas une excuse, mais l'inspiration m'a vraiment fait défaut pour celui-là... ^^' J'aurais mieux fait de ne pas poster dans ce cas là, me direz-vous, mais défi oblige... ^^''

Avez-vous reconnu les guest stars ? :3


End file.
